Scud before the Wind
by Tazwalker
Summary: Tokyo. Hans accident didn't go unnoticed. Dom brought two new players into the game: Scud and Alia. Those three now undercover, trying to stop Ian Shaw from killing everbody. But Han is sick of life and this whole thing isn't good for Scud and Alia either. full header pic: :/s24./b8v04zw45/tatooinesuns. png
1. Chapter 1

If you wanna know who Alia is, check Donuts&Walkers. This story is completely unrelated to D&W but I love Scud and Alia together, so they are not meeting another fav of mine: Han. R&R, pretty please with cherries on top!

* * *

Alia saw the other car hit the RX-7 before it actually happened "Stand by" she said into her walkie, not taking her eyes of what was about to happen. She saw Han behind the wheel. Shit. "Let's hope he's gonna make it. That's some speed right there" Scud said from the van, watching the feed from her binoculars, sound slightly muffled "You eating donuts again?" "Wouldn't do that, buttercup" "Alia" another voice said and they stopped the chatter. The RX-7 got hit and Alia held her breath. "Go" Scud said. All she now could do was watch and wait. Her friends would get Han out from under the peoples eyes. Of course no one could ever know about who those friends where cos nobody would believe it. But it had been the best way to help Dom. When he had called Alia for her help, she and Scud collected favors from the other side to have at least one suckhead around all the time. They were faster, stronger and could get there in time. Like right now. Alia herself didn't really see it happen. And there was no need to. She watched the bald man from the other car. Dom was right. Ian Shaw. Game on.

Scud watched their patient, hooked to peeping machines and tubes. He seemed to be ok. Well, a little to crispy for his taste but that would heal soon enough and given how well his car had been tuned, there was no further damage to Han Seoul-Oh but a head-trauma and bad bruises. Actually there was no need to watch him at all but Alia asked him to do so and being a good lil boy, he did so. Dragging on his joint, he kept the smoke inside for a moment, biting his lip. It has been an awful feeling watching her taking care of the other man. Usually, it was just the two of them. Before that, it had been B and Whistler. So there never had been competition for Scud. But lately, after they set off on their own, things had changed between them. Scud hoped for the best but somehow, his scars tingled as they always did when danger was approaching.

Han wasn't sure where he was. Only that he should be dead. The people taking care of them seemed to be ok. One of them told him that the woman, Alia, was a friend of Doms and he asked her to help Han out. She had set up this team. So far Han had not met her. She and someone called Scud had gone out for checking on Shaw, so he went back to sleep. Next time he woke up and reached for the water on the desk next to the bed, she was there. Putting her book down, she got up. "Ah, you're awake. I'm Alia. Glad to see you alive." She held out her hand and Han shook it. The moment their eyes and hands met, something went through Han.

_Back away from tangents, on the verge of drastic ways_

_can't escape this place_

_I deny your face*_

"Han. But you know that already. How did you get me out? I was sure I was dead" He still held her hand when the door opened and a somehow surfer-boy like guy came in. Red pants, blue plaid-shirt, red shoes, red jacket. And smelling of smoke. But the way he held himself...there was something about him. Alia dropped Hans hand and pointed at the man "This is Josh. Josh, Han" she introduced the men "Call me Scud. Everybody does" Scud said and gave Alia a quick kiss on the mouth. Aha. That is how it was. "He's in town" Scud just said, leaning onto the wall. "Ok. Han, you got a lotta questions, I know. For now, let's go with this. You're lucky to be alive. Ian Shaw is in town, setting a trap from Dom. Dom will spring the trap. He is already in Tokyo. You don't have to worry about your other friends, Sean and Twinkie, them. They're safe and outta this game. This is about what you guys did in London and Spain" "Owen Shaw" Han said, completely calm. Alia noticed he bit down his lip. Almost the same as Scud did. Only, he rubbed his lip right now. Looking back and forth between the two men, it didn't go unnoticed and both said at the same time "What?!" Great. Fucking awesome. Here they were again, her three problems: men, men and oh, men.

"Nothing" she said and Scud went on. "Obviously he's out for revenge. We weren't able to get someone inside his group but from what we gather, your death was a move to lure Dom here. Mission accomplished. He's here and won a race against that Sean-kid yesterday night. Won, as well. By the way, the kid's the new DK, kinda cool" Scud had put the word death in quotation-marks and was talking with his hands as usual. The mention of Sean made Han smile. It was an honest, beautiful smile and Scud did not like how Alia watched the dude. Not one bit. Had they come that far? Really? Shit.

Han watched Alia watching him. She didn't avoid his curious looks, measured him herself. Scuds mention of Sean meant something to him. Now he had to mull all of this over. "What is my position in all of this?" He asked after he knew what was to know. "Nothin' man. You're officially dead. So is your ride, by the way. But like you, it's in good hands" Scud pointed at himself but glared at Alia at the same second. Ouch. Great. So Han was in the middle of some relationship-trouble. "There's something left of my car?" Han asked. "Not much, but it's fixable. Already on it. Gonna getcha back into the game soon enough. That Shaw-guy will think he's smoked the wrong weed" Scud chuckled and got his ass moving towards the door.

"Dom and the others? Do they know about me?" "Dom does. Bet he'll tell the others." Alia said, watching Scud leave. When her eyes went back to Han, she saw pain in his eyes. But old pain. Dom had told her about Gisele. "Look, I know about the whole Hopps-Mission-bullshit. I get why you're here. But now it's everybody's life on the line and you being still here could make the difference." "It's always everybodys life on the line" Han sounded bored. "For you maybe. Not for me. Get some rest. I'll try to get Dom 'round here." She went to leave "Alia. Thank you" Nodding as a reply, she left him. Running his hand through his hair, the man closed his eyes. All he saw was Gisele. But her picture inside his mind was fading. More and more.

_*Silpknot – Purity _


	2. Chapter 2

A day later Han felt good enough to get up and walked around. The other guys kinda hid from him. One told him that they stay was only temporary, no need to worry about them. So he went into what turned out to be a big garage, almost like the one he had before Takachi came for him. Scud was working on his RX-7. Stepping closer, he silent stood next to him until the sound of the soldering iron went off. "Not bad. Honestly didn't think a dude like you would know about cars" Scud fake offense "Please! Friend of mine had a charger. Quite the lady, gotta say" he went over to the work bench, fumbling with a small TV that played...what? Power Puff Girls? "Dom loves chargers too" Scud laughed "Already like the dude, man" "How do you know Alia? And how does she know Dom?" "My doll 'nd I is a long story. And Dom..:"Scud shrugged "Never asked. She says he's her friend. That's all I need to know"

"She must have some serious skills. Dom wouldn't have called her otherwise" "Got that right, boy. She may know more 'bout all that tech-stuff then me. And I know a lot. Good shot as well" Scud said that without a hint of jealousy and Han looked sad to the ground "Lost somebody, huh?" Scud asked. "I rather not talk about that. We make choices and move forward. If we are still alive, that is" "Feel ya, bro. Can't change the past. But is sucks anyway" Han spat out a slight laughter. Getting a new cigarette from his pocket, Scud examined Han. "Feel good enough to do that yourself" throwing him a tire-iron. Han caught it and smirked "Yeah, and you better don't touch my girl again" "Only if you let your fingers off mine" the retort came. Both men started at each other. The silence was broken by Alia "I thought cockfights are forbidden around here!?"

"That's my line" Han shot at her and went to his car. His lady didn't look so bad. Scud really had done a good job. The exterior still needed a lot of work but the engine looked fine and the replacement parts for the body were already there. Just a paintjob. "Ok listen up boys" Alia came over and stood in the space between them. "Dom is trying to flush Ian out. Your friends..:"she looked at Han "are here too. They are working together, very well for Ian to see. That I am sure off. We're keeping it low, trying to find out what Ian knows, what he plans and most importantly, stop him from killing anyone else. Basically, it is two teams working for the same goal. Dom sends you his warm greeting and a big brotherly hug" "I bet he didn't say this" Han grinned, trying to imagine Dom saying these words "No, you are right, Han. But that is what I saw in his face. So, i'd say we get started tomorrow?" She looked over to Scud and when he nodded, back to Han who nodded as well. "Ok, good" She walked off and Scud followed her. Han turned to his car.

Following her, he held her wrist "Alia, wait" She stopped and face him. The lights in this narrow hallway flickered like her heart. Somehow she had known that his conversation would come. "What's going on? I see how you look at him. I mean, doll, do I have to worry? We hadn't have sex in almost two months. Somethin's off with us but I dunno what." "If I knew, Josh, i'd tell you. But I don't somehow, I think, maybe the whole vampire-hunting shit and the constant danger kept us together. Or maybe the sense of dying soon. I dunno. But, yeah, we've been closer, right?" Her heart was racing and she felt insecure."And you've been checking other girls out too. Don't say it ain't so. Not to say I'm excused or shit like that, but you've send it too, right?!" Letting wrist finally go, he leaned against the wall, getting a smoke out and lit it. After a drag, he offered it to her.

"Right. And I tell you somethin' that fucked with me lately. You seemed kinda off during sex. Like you didn't really want it. I felt that. Shit, Alia." His hands ran all over the place, through the air, hair and over his lips. Nodding, Alia gave the smoke back and faced the ground. "Felt like...like it was too much, if it makes any sense. The weeks after we left, we barely did anything else. I...too much of us. I gotten better since we're here" Her voice quivered. "Yeah, we both got shit to do now, alright" He swallowed visibly. "So, you wanna take a time out?" Peeking up from under his fringes, he was scared. "NO. Scud, no!" She shot forward and crashed into him, arms around his neck, tiptoeing. "No" her voice breathy, she was scared. And Scud felt the same. Not matter what was going on, he loved her. And she loved him. They were having a low like every couple did some time. But they'd make it. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her warmth on himself and melted into her. Compared to this, the cold concrete wall behind him felt like a glacier.

Han silently worked but his mind was a loud riot. Seeing these two together made his heart break all over again. The memories of Gisele sacrificing herself for him played in his mind non-stop and it killed him. All this time in Tokyo, all he done was trying to get away from it but the truth of course was, it stayed with him. Neela and Sean had triggered it at first but now it was back with full force. Escape Tokyo hadn't worked so well after all. And now his old friends were somewhere out there, needing his help. God, he was so sick of it all. This life, the choices he had made. All for nothing. It all went in cycles and repeated itself. So it would be for Scud and Alia. No one around him was safe. But he still had fifty percent of something, right?

Hands going over the his car, he tried to be positive. Yes, he had overdone it with Takachi and the side-deals but it was to late now. Making choices, not looking back. Choice for now had yet to be made. Leaning on the work bench, he thought of Gisele. God, life seemed so empty without her. But there was still his friend. Maybe it was time to go back. Well, not really going back but he had been himself with them. Now and lately, he might not really have been himself. Opening a bag of chips, he absently ate.

_I deny your face  
Sweat gets in my eyes,_

_I think I'm slowly dying*_

_*Slipknot - Purity_


	3. Chapter 3

_We would see hope in our last day  
Inside this dying world  
For there is still beauty  
Inside this dying world _

Watching the streets of Shibuya from high up, the empty indoor-soccer field in their backs, Scud and Han watched the endless river of people. Like ants they moved all over the place. Scud smoked and Han ate. "You're not worried about her?" more chips went into Hans mouth. Scud released some smoke with pressure behind it "Shouldn't be. And usually buttercup would be fine. But that Ian-guy...i dunno 'bout him" Scud shrugged. "What do you think?" He glanced over to Han from under his fringes, still leaning on the railing. Thoughtfully, Han stroke his long hair out of his face "We killed his brother. And I mean we, cos without the rest of the team, Dom wouldn't have been able to do it. Ian is out for us and given the quality of planning he already showed, he has some serious guns behind him. And money to get what he wants. We gotta be careful. And fast. I never saw him coming..."

His voice trailed off and Scud noticed Han's hand going over his side. Must still be hurting. "Racin' like that gotta be distracin'. Almost didn't see him comin' myself, your drivin' was beyond crazy, dude!" Scud sounded somewhat amused but kinda respectful at the same time. Han snorted "Thanks. Shoulda remembered my lessons, tho. Told Sean over and over again to never loose track of his surroundings. Some teacher I am" Scuds head tilted to the side as he listened to whatever was said and Han put his ear-piece in now too. Both armed with binoculars, they now looked out for Alia. And it wasn't hard to spot her in the mishmash of asian-looking people. Alia stood out like a Wookie at a Stormtrooper party.

She wasn't the tallest of ladies, for sure, but the knee-high boots in black leather, not shiny, along with the hotpants in white stretched her legs to the sky. A big black belt toned her hips very nicely. The simple white, tight, silk-like shirt with long, wide sleeves made you think you saw it all when in reality you saw nothing. Her usually black hair was now red as fire and her lips black in return. She walked like the world was hers. "Oh maaaannn..." Han exclaimed. "Hands off my girl" Scud chuckled but totally understanding what the other man was talking about. His pants became a little tight at that sight. Han smirked but sobered up right away. "Somebody down there with her?" Talking around his cigarette, Scud negated "Nobody but us knows she's there. Dom might recognize her, tho. She's the back-up." "Let's hope this works out" "It better. Not my kind of plan"

Her boys were there. She knew it. Walking into the club that had been chosen for the first encounter of Shaw and Dom, Alia felt confident and safe. She'd stand back, watching, observing. If it was necessary, she'd step in but if not, she'd wait and would try to get closer to Shaw. Dangerous, yes, but she was a big girl. Inside the club there was more racial-diversity, so she didn't stick out too much. Still, people would notice her. Didn't matter. Shaw had no idea who she was anyway. Getting herself a drink, she got cosy in a booth that made sure she'd see the meeting. Shaw was there already. If she hadn't known about his "job", she'd given him the attribute "attractive". Muscular, hard chin, 5-o'clock shadow, shaved head. A man totally different from what she had. Wow, did she really think that? Her thoughts trailed off about Scud all over again but she noticed the guards Shaw had none the less. She send a message from her phone. 15 minutes later, Dom entered. He wasn't alone. Brain was with him. Good.

The conversation between took about 5 minutes and judging from the faces, she could tell absolutely nothing. She was about to get another drink and with that, closer to Shaw when she saw two of his men leave the club. Now what? Stick to the plan or help Dom and Brian? No,she had to stay undercover, so she texted Dom real short 'careful'. Now for the fun part.

Two hours later, the boys on the building had freezer burns, when Alia finally walked out of the club. Her eyes shot up and she winked. Time to go. 30 Minutes later, they met in there hide-out. The first thing both men noticed was Alias smudged lipstick when she came in. "Godfuckindammit, what happened?" Scud turned from surfer-stoner-mechanic into a mother-hen and held her by the shoulders, looking up and down. "Nothing! Sit down and listen!"

She shoved him off, irritated and tired. "I got close to one of the cavemen hanging with Shaw. Got his number. We can try to track him but something tells me that won't be that easy. But it's a start. Also, when he drinks, he talks a lot. And yes, Scud, I had to kiss him!" She didn't sound pleased and her working on the computer looked more like she was punishing that thing. Scuds face darkened and without another word, he got up and left the room "But that lead to him spilling some details. We might able to nail down where he stays. And I am sure that is where Shaw is too. Got a text from Dom. The two monkey going after them won't do anymore harm anytime soon." Her voice now was shaking.

Han got up and over to her "Alia, look at me" Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. She didn't look at him. Her eyes were watery, her lips shaking, her shoulder tense. Without a word, he hugged her. She sobbed a few times, wrapping her arms around him hesitantly but soon relaxed. "I need a shower" she said into his shirt. "I'm so sorry you had to do this. And Scud..." "He'll get over it" cutting him short, her voice sharp. "And don't be sorry. For any of it. I knew that this wouldn't be an easy thing. It's Dom, after all" Han nodded in agreement. "You need to tell me how you met him sometime." "Sure" Alia went for the second door in the room. "Meet you upstairs in in 20?" holding the doorknob, she waited for an answer. Han just nodded and left through the other door. The now alone computer beeped without anybody there to notice it.

_*AILD – wrath upon ourselfs_


	4. Chapter 4

Scud punched the wall. Hard. His knuckles hurt and bleeding, but he didn't care. No drug in this world could drown out the sound of his heart right now. Yes, he understood that Alia had to kiss the asshole in order to her job. But it hurt. So bad.

_I don't know if I can say  
I've lived through everything  
But I've walked this earth alone  
With bare-feet broken in the snow_

These words ran through his mind without him really wanting it. Scud, the Stud, now Scud before the wind. A storm that would hunt him down soon enough and he had always known it. Deep down inside he always wondered how the fuck it was possible for a guy like him to end up with a woman like her. He was a deadbeat, a stoner, a layabout. Sure, he had some talent with technical stuff but that was about it. And now, at the edge of it all, his former life would strike back. He'd lose her. And that right after he had lost something else: a purpose. When Blade had found Whistler, Scuds skills had become useless to the daywalker.

Whistler had always been the number one. It was Alias idea to go. She had seen it. How unhappy Scud had become. Little Einstein had no real job now. And that had lead to him crowding Alia which had lead to her retreating from him. He really could do nothing right. Shit. Fuck. The cycles repeated itself and he had to find a way out. In the past, he always ran. His forehead touching the cold stone wall as he leaned onto it, his hands clenched into fists, he made a decision. Punching the wall with both fists again, he growled "NO"

"...And then, this lady in the bikini came even closer to Dom and there was no way to get out, he already had the wall in his back, you know. But out of nowhere, Letty showed up. Dom transformed from big guy into little puppy in the blink of an eye and the bikini-girl took off. You should've seen her face. Pittbull in a dress" Han talked and talked and talked after his second drink and Alia enjoyed it. His had a resonating laughter and it was easy to be herself around him. He didn't judge and he had some wisdom about him. They way he sometimes said things. They sat on the couch, each of them in one corner, food in the space between them. "Damn, almost dawn. We should get to bed" Alia yawned.

Thoughtfully, Han looked out of the window. "Think i'll stay up for a little while longer" and threw some skittles in his mouth. "Bad dreams are a bitch" Alia stated. Looking over, an eyebrow up "Never said that I had nightmares" "No need too. I can see it in your face. Still, I wish you sweet dreams. Maybe it helps" Her face showed nothing but compassion when she got up and over to him. She gave him a hug that remembered Han about the love the world had to offer if one was willing and open to accept it. And he had refused it for so long now. And she smelled nice.

Finally pulling the covers over herself, the events of the day roamed around in her head. The big, meaty dude she had gotten close to tried to be a gentlemen. No matter what his field of work was, seeing him behaving like a big, clumsy monkey-baby had been kinda amusing. He held the door, got her drinks, respectfully asked before touching her and beamed like a light when they finally separated. The kiss, though. It had been awful. Dude had known nothing about kissing it would seem. Scud on the other hand...

There was no way of doing that without thinking about Scud. And her man now wasn't here, with her. Shit. She pulled the pillow over her head, toying with the thought of just pressing it to her face hard. That was how much she hated herself right now. And a part of her hated Scud for freaking out like that and just leaving. He should know better. What about that one time with B when Scud had to bewitch that suckhead-hooker? He hadn't heard one bad word from her about it. And that chick had all but pushed her bare boobs into his face. Which guy didn't like that, come on?! He should know that she did not enjoy that. No matter what problems they had. But the thin line they walked on right now lead to overreactions. Nothing to do about it. Just holding on.

_*Sully Erna – Broken Road_


	5. Chapter 5

cos hayley said please so nice 3 surprise ahead!

* * *

It was long after noon when the revving of an engine startled Alia. She got dressed real quick and on her way to the big hall, she got a coffee. She saw what was going on before she was there. A big smile appeared on her face. "Fuck yeah!" The cars had arrived! And somebody else along with them. "TRAVIS!" "heheeeeyyy!" Scud's younger brother already had his coveralls stained with paint and at least Han's RX-7 was almost done. Hugging the gentle but dark soul, she was truly happy to see him. "Look at you. How have you been?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Good. You're stunning as usual" He blushed and took a step back. Slapping on the arm she snorted "Don't be silly. Just go up and that's how I look like" His right mouth corner went up into a lopsided smile but he didn't argue.

Han was busy mirroring the windows of his baby, so just nodded a greeting. Scud, on the other hand, was a raving mess. Car-parts, electronic devices, wires, tires, tools. No need to work on the engines of the cars they got for this adventure. The black 1969 Pontiac GTO Alia had chosen was a real beauty. The two other cars were more suitable for the streets of Tokyo but she had needed the pretty lady. The two Lancer Evolution IX needed a paintjob and some body modifcations, but with the brothers working on them, it would surely be done soon. And knowing Travis, it wouldn't be just one color. While Travis joined Scud again, Alia went over to Han who seemed to chuckle. "Weird pair, aren't they" "You could say that" Han finished his work and got out of the car. Just in time. Cos somebody just walked in and a bright smile garnished his face.

Dom and Han embraced each other like the brothers they were. Highfiving each other, they came over to Alia and Scud and Travis joined them. Checking the cars, Dom crossed his arms infront his chest and nodded in approval "Let's do this"

_One shot, everything rides on tonight  
Even if I've got three strikes  
I'mma go for it  
This moment, we own it *_

In the end, some fine-tuning on the engines could not be avoided. The boys had way to much fun doing it. Alia was in the middle of it, her earphones in, slightly rocking out to her tune. Scud had taken off his red jacket and a B.P.R.D shirt came into view. She loved it. Travis busied himself with painting the cars. The two Evo's got a plain black base but then he went wild. It wasn't obvious at that point what it would be. Her Pontiac now screamed to the heavens in a dark, shiny ocean-blue. Damn she loved it. Working on the the tail-lights, she moved her hips.

Scud, who had been watching his girl for a while now, had to go over. Both of his hands squeezed her butt before his arms went around her body, hugging her. Head on her shoulder, he kissed and nibbled her neck. She stole the smoke from his hand and took a deep breath, leaning her head back into his shoulder. The exposed neck was too much of a temptation for him to not sink his teeth into it ever so slightly.

Over by the Evo's, Han and Dom both hung inside the engines, putting all the screws back. Dom didn't fail to notice Han's look and followed it. Oh hell no. "Not a good idea, Han." "Really?!" An eyebrow flew up and Han went back to the task at hand. Chuckling, Dom lowered his voice "She's one of a kind. Dunno where she picked up that deadbeat but she seemed to like him. You shouldn't get involved" "Not plannin' too. Still, looking's allowed" He winked at Dom from under his ling hair which had fallen into his face. Barking a laugh, Dom raised his hand for a highfive "That's right"Clap "Good to have my man back" Han nodded.

The last rays of light peeked through the buildings of the Tokyo-skyline when the five of them stood in a semi-cycle around the cars. Eyeballing the work done with hawks eyes, each of them was as critical as the other. No room for mistakes. Travis would work on the paintjobs later. Tonight it was time to unleash some ghosts in the street of Tokyo.

_And I'm not to be played with  
Because it can get dangerous  
See these people I ride with  
This moment, we own it *_

_wiz khalifa- we own it_


	6. Chapter 6

Han drove his RX-7, Alia her Pontiac and Dom one of the Evo's. Scud was monitoring the show from his van. Waiting about three blocks away from where the monkey's cell phone was, the three sat in their cars. It was an outside district of Tokyo, working plants everywhere and almost completely asleep. Standing in a row, side by side, they waited for Scud to give the signal. Walkies at ready, they glanced back and forth at each other. It was Han, apparently coming back to life fully, who said "Race you there" "How much?" Dom took the challenge, knowing. "Wait up, boys. How much are we talking about?" "Ten large, for the start?" Dom was full of himself and laughed. "Shit! Don't have that much lying around! I'll race you boys but not for cash"

"How about dinner then? Alia makes the best pasta!" "Deal" The boys nodded at each other and it was settled. Revving the engine, Alia knew she didn't stand a chance but her heart already jumped out of her chest and adrenaline flowed like crazy. Fuck yeah!

Scud's voice came into her ear "Get ready" The three of them laughed without replying. They were ready! "There he is! Hit it!"

_Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!* _

Of course Dom was the one having the lead after a few seconds. He just was the best driver the world had ever seen. Han and Alia drove grill to grill behind him. Looking over to Han, a lopsided grin formed on his face. He went of the gas for a second, went behind Alia. She went a bit to the right and he came back next to her on the left. Dom noticed the exchange and shook his head. This was gonna be fun. The building came in sight and Scud's voice rang through the earpiece "Right on time, ladies" The hide-out was right on the top of a sharp right hand bend. Pushing the pedal through the metal, Alia felt the mighty engine vibrate through the whole car. Dom reached the bend 2 seconds before Han and Alia and drifted through it like the boss he was. Han searched her eyes and with an unspoken signal, they both drifted in perfect sync.

Ian Shaw saw the orange and black RX-7 drift by right after a black car. He didn't know the other black car but that didn't matter cos he couldn't see who sat inside any of the cars. But a RX-7 like that he had seen just some days before. What the actual fuck.

Cheering and swearing through the line, Scud wobbled in his van "Dammit, gunna get off on that, I'm tellin' ya! Wooohoooo!" "Pack it away, dude. What did Shaw do?" Dom rumbled into the walkie "Lookin' like he saw a ghost and went into his fancy lil car" "Ok, let's stick to the plan. I gotta be where he expects me. Travis?" "On position" Together, Han, Dom and Alia sped it up and had some more fun drifting through the narrow streets of Tokyo towards where Travis waited.

Switching the drivers was done fast and Dom went to wherever he had to go. They decided to keep parts of the individual plans to each team. In case one of them got caught.

* * *

"Pull over, Alia. You gonna get us killed" Han talked calm and soothing to her. She did as he said but her hands still grabbed the wheel like she wanted to tear it out. She was shaking, her face spoke of anger and disappointment. The tears falling from her eyes told about the pain. Han killed the engine and took the keys. When he had seen Alia storming towards the Pontiac, yelling at Scud who followed her to get off her, Han had sensed trouble. He was close to the car, so he just jumped in. Whatever was going on, she shouldn't be driving like that. Before he was in, his eyes met Scuds , who nodded.

"What happened?" "A hickey" her voice broke and her head sunk onto the steering wheel. Well, shit. Travis had begged Scud to go out with him cos he never saw Tokyo before. Scud was all to eager to comply and Alia had joked that they'd have to drag Travis to bed again cos he couldn't hold his liquor. Han and she had a beer before they both went to their beds.

He was torn being around her. So much reminded him of Gisele but she was so different. And he was so tired. So tired of it all. The chases, the cops, the drama. How stupid he had been getting involved in illegal shit all over again when the while Hobbs-Affair had bought him his freedom? Looking back, it had been cos of Giseles death. He had felt kinda dead himself. And it wasn't much better right now. Or was it. Alia sobbed convulsively, so Han had to wrap an arm around her and pat her back. There was not much to say about that. "You guys had problems lately" It wasn't a question and Alia didn't answer. Letting herself go, her sobs turned into moans expressing her pain. Feeling for her, he held her tight.

She felt like her heart was breaking. Like she had lost him. The sun was coming up and warm rays of light fell through the back-window of the car right into her back.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn *_

Scud roamed around like a tiger in a cage. Travis, who had woken up from his alcohol-induced coma, sat on a table, haven given up on trying to stop his brother. "She'll come back" Hands flying through the air, Scud lit up the maybe 9th smoke in about 20 minutes "Han is with her, she'll be safe" "That's what I'm worried 'bout, lil bro! Han! I've seen the fucker checkin' her out!" "Who wouldn't?" Travis had a point but still. "Couldn't even explain that fuckin' thing! Dammit, Travis, this' all your fuckin' fault!" "WHAT?" Travis jumped from the table, his bright blue eyes turning dark. "Sure ain't mine! Fuckin' hell, that weirdo bitch was for you! I don't need no wanna-be suckhead on my fuckin' neck!" "You could have shoved her off ALL THE FUCKING TIME, SCUD! Don't put that on me!" Point-taken.

At some point, Alia had gotten tired, so she crawled into the back. Han stayed in the front seat. At least that was the plan. He yawned himself and hear her say "There's enough space back here" Turing around he said "Dunno if that's a good idea" "Han, come on! I'm talking about crashing without getting a sore back, not fucking me senseless" Grinning at her bluntness, he crawled in the back seat too and crashed next to her.

Travis and Scud were still fighting when the security-system Scud had installed went off. Running for the PC, he scanned the area, hearing a familiar clicking sound behind him. Good. But then he got up and went to the door "Fuckin' hell, Dom! Think this shit is for fun, dontcha?" The big man laughed unamused but stopped dead when he saw Travis with the gun. "Aren't you a little to small for that?" But the look on Travis faced made it pretty clear not to underestimate him. "Where's Han?" "Took of with Alia" Scowling, Dom sat down. Scud told him all about what happened after they had dropped Dom off during the night. "What a fuck up. Kinda funny, if you look at it from that way" He said that looking at Travis, and that was how he meant that 'funny'. "Let's call 'em. Got news"

The phone woke both of them. On the way back, they picked up some food which Alia enjoyed a lot "You like the food around here?" Han asked while driving. Munching away enthusiastically, Alia nodded while chewing. Having to focus on the traffic, Han couldn't eat his food but his stomach very clearly wanted it. So Alia took a heart and basically fed him which caused both to laugh. Rush hour in the morning was bad so they needed twice the time to get back. When Han turned into the street of destination, Alia stiffened. He reached over and squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. She didn't let go until they were at the gate.

_*Disturbed – hell, Evanescence – before the dawn_


	7. Chapter 7

Parking the Pontiac, Han spotted Dom right away. "Hey, man. Got news!" Dom greeted Alia with a nod and somewhat weird look. The five of them sat down. "Looks like Shaw bought our little stunt from last night. He's still out for my head but seems to have increased the security on his property. He's smart, not underestimating us. Question is, how do you wanna proceed?" He took a look around and it was Han who said "It's better for us to stay undercover. We can still try to distract him and you do whatever your plan is" a voice like bile, it was clear that Han didn't like being left in the dark. He wished to see his old friends and he felt like a coward hiding here. Sides, all the drama with Scud and Alia made him wanna kill himself all over again.

"I'd like to be around for whatever you guys do, Dom" Alia said. "I don't trust Shaw in the slightest and we don't know enough about him. It would be safer for you to have secret back-up. No need to tell us what you're doing but at least where you are at what time so we can be around" Dom thought about that and Han felt better. At least he could see his friends that way. "What about your monkey-friend?" "Yeah, what about him? You want me to try and get more info outta him?" Dom gave her a funny look "Can you?" Tilting her head, she mocked insult. "I'm a woman" The men all laughed a little, knowing all to well what she meant. There was no sexism in it. Just the fact that a woman knowing her power over men was the most dangerous weapon to take to battle.

"We got a lot of info already. Tej and the boys did a good job." "Dom, really now?! Shaw all but dragged you here by your non-existing hair and you think you can get to him that easily? To quote a famous general 'It's a trap'. And another quote 'What do we do now? - Spring the trap'. "Like we don't know, Alia" Dom's face gave nothing away of the worries he had inside but that statement meant what she had hoped for. Preparing for all situations meant survival. "Ok, look" Scud got up and walked up and down, hands messing with his face "I totally don't like it but the best intel we can get is from someone inside. That's how it is" He faced Alia, very much on purpose chewing his lower lip. His INKED lower lip. She got it. "So we set her up with whatever security we can, and better believe me, the Scudster got some asses in the hole."

While Dom and Han seemed skeptical, Scud and Alia fell right into their pattern "You still got that chip-thing...- C'on doll, you know it. And that lil' bud I told – Jesus, Scud, that's god...- Simply Scud, thank you" Bam! She slapped him on the head and both smirked at each other. Even Travis shook his head. "Ok, here's the deal. You try and get info as much as you can. You two..." Dom pointed at Scud and Han "...you watch her like your fucking eyeball" Both men nodded. Like that was up for discussion. Back to Alia, Dom lifted a finger in warning "As soon as you feel like it's getting to hot, you're outta there. No unnecessary risks!" Getting to hot, alright. Somehow, everybody now rolled their eyes.

Getting into her costume, Alia didn't think about it all too much. Travis worked on the cars, she still had no idea what it should be, while Han and Scud set up the tech stuff and the van. Han would follow her in the distance with her car, just to be safe. Scud would monitor it all again from the van. And speaking about her boyfriend, there he came in, an armful of stuff with him. "Gonna get you 'wired'" Using his one free hand, he put that in quotation-marks. "Ok, let's see. Whatchugot?" Sprawling out the stuff over the table with her make-up, Scud started explaining, his usual smoke in his hand now. "See that little thing?" It was a tiny, silver plate. "It's a tracking beacon. Even if Han loses sight of you, i'll always know where you at. Just glue it to your skin somewhere. It'll hold" Nodding, she took it from him. "Here's the next one. Put that in one of your earholes. It's lil microphones. No one will see 'em"

Alia was impressed. It looked like usual silver ear studs. "Niiiiceee" her approval made his chest swell and he went on. "That lil fucker is for the final, if it should come down to that" Looking like a lipstick, the tiny canister was a weapon "Hold that to your friends dick and push. He'll have fried eggs in seconds" Scud blew out smoke and did his bubble thing while handing the device to her. She froze in the middle, watching his tongue play with the smoke he caught. His tongue...She quickly shook her head and started rummaging in her handbag, trying to find a place to put it. Of course she couldn't go packing, this was a good alternative.

Scud stepped up to her from behind, only touching her with his chin on her shoulder and whispered "I don't like the idea of you bein' touched by some asshole. Just like you dunlike me bein' touched by some bitch. There's a story to that fuckin' hickey and if you wanna hear it, come find me. Be safe" He kissed her shoulder, fighting the urge to hug her senseless. Her breath caught and she wished for him to hold her. Fuck that. Fuck her. His tongue games had set her off. For the first time in a long time, she felt a little horny. Dropping whatever was in her hand, she turned, made a jump forward and grabbed him. A hand on his face, the other one in the hair she loved so much, she kissed him. Before he even knew that was hitting him, he felt her tongue over his lips and opened up. His tongue snuck out and just slightly brushed over hers before retreating and luring her inside. She followed, attacking him, almost devouring him. He fought back, grabbing her hard, pushing her into his body, close and warm. Squeezing her ass, the fighting of their tongues went straight into his dick and she felt it.

Biting down on her lip, he groaned as she tried to pull him away on his hair. His hand flew to her head, capturing her, not letting go. Panting, almost out of air, she pushed against him hard, separating them. Two feet apart, both caught their breath, watching each other. She wore a skirt and a long blouse, like for a business-dinner only the colors was off. Shaking his head, fringes falling into his face, he went after her. Alia backed up, smirking. He pushed her into the wall behind her while she tried to escape his mouth. In return, when she boldly grabbed for his crotch, he turned his hip away. The fight for dominance went on and Scud reached for her skirt but Alia stepped on his foot with her heel. He ouched into her mouth, trying to back up but she held him by his shirt, trying to pull it up. He wouldn't let and with a strong push, he got away, taking it off himself. She was back on him when he lowered his arms again.

Going straight for his nippled , she bit him there when he lifted her up. Fidgeting, she tried to make it as hard as she could for him and when she managed to get her hand onto his dick, she squeezed hard. That made Scud loose his balance and they both went down on the ground. Trying to get away, she crawled over the floor but Scud was after her, throwing himself onto her. A tiny laugher came from him and he reached under her skirt for her panties. Pressing her legs together, she said "NO" and went for his pants in return. "Don't you 'no' me now" he breathed before pressing his lips onto hers again.

Both thought each other with their arms to stop each other from getting anywhere with the pants but in the end, Scud managed to tear her panties off. She tried to stop him, digging her nails into his arms which lead to long scratches cos he didn't stop. But he sucked in some air in pain. Good. Working on his fly and button, he saw her trying to crawl away. As fast as he could, he got his dick out and launched himself onto her again. "No, no and no, Scud!" her voice was strained from the effort to keep her legs closed but Scud was relentless. He bit her in the soft spot where the neck leads to the shoulder and a scream opened her mouth and her legs. Trapping her with his legs, she was halfway rolled to her side and now that she felt his dick on her entrance, she growled in mock defeat. Bending one leg, she let him have her. "Come on!" she shouted but he refused her the hard band she wanted. Entering her slowly from the side/behind, it somehow set her off. The orgasm came out of nowhere and rocked through her. Face buried on the arm he had put under her head. She screamed and moaned into his skin.

"Damn, buttercup" slowly he went on, each movement almost taking his dick out of her completely before going back in. Kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe, he watched her tremble and trying to get some air back into her lunges. After a minute, she turned her head to him and this time, the kiss melted them together. Turning even father, Scud sensed she wanted to take over for him and he let her. Making him sit down on his ass, she mounted him and lowered herself quickly onto him. His skilled fingers quickly undid the buttons of her blouse and pushed down the silk bra so he could suck on her nipples. She arched back while rolling his hips. Faster and faster she moved and his arms cramped around her, moaning to her chest, tongue frantic. When he came, his whole body rocked and hit her hard inside.

That, in return set off a new wave of lust in herself and so, when Scud slumped against her, her body was in need once again. "Scud..." she caressed his head, his hair, unable to stop the movement of her hips. He looked up to her, into her eyes and smirked a triumphant smile. Grabbing her hips, he stopped her. Letting his tongues sneak out, he let tip travel downwards between her boobs, never stopping the eyecontact. Pushing her backwards, Alia moaned in anticipation "Oh shit oh shit oh shit" But never leaving his eyes either. The skirt was still on her, pushed up so Scud had to take it off. Alia helped by pushing her hips up and Scud took what was offered at that second. His lips connected with her soft mound and she gasped, muscles giving in. Parting her legs with his hands, he got her eyes again and stuck his tongue out, dipping it inside her belly button. Her eyes widening and he winked before going straight for the goods.

She threw her head back the second his mouth touched her clit. He sucked the bud in and twirled his tongue around it. Oh, that would be a short adventure, she could feel her muscles cramping already. Feeling his tongue on her entrance, he pushed inside and he somehow managed to but pressure on her clit with his nose. "Dammit, Scud!" she yelled and her hand went into his hair. Taking her hand, he intertwined his fingers with her. Feeling her lower body starting to twitch, he smiled. Dead slowly, he moved his tongue from her entrance back up to her clit, playing it even more slowly. Her hand almost crushed his and he knew it was time. He sucked in her clit again and pulled it between his lips. Her hips bucked against him hard and uncontrollably while she screamed his name.

_I cannot deny that you were designed for my punishments_

_The blood and the body control the cut so its seamless  
Show me your heart, show me the way to complete this*_

_slipknot – gehenna_


	8. Chapter 8

Shaw would curse the day he and his brother had been born. The two Evo's looked like twins. Travis had done a great job. Starting deep back, the color slowly changed into blood-red on the end. And if you looked closely, you could see flames all over the paintjob. No idea how he had put that into it but it was there. Simple but breath-taking. Alia looked up and down herself. Without knowing it, she had re-dressed fitting the car. Smirking, Travis sat on the table, pleases with himself while Scud fumbled with some kind of GPS device, leaned over the table. Han seemed impressed too. "Ready for this shit?" His eyes flew up and down Alia and he nodded. "This is working, I can see it, alright!". Her monkey had invited her too a date on one of the skyscrapers. Alia looked killer and according to the theme. The date would take place in a goth-club. Hair red again, the tight black leather pants along with the net-shirt would be enough to drive any man insane. But the bra with the straps all over her upper body really made a man want to jerk right into his pants.

Throwing Han a heavy bag, Alia filled him in "If anything goes wrong, you're my back up. We have to have another way out and this is it" Han peeked inside and saw some robe. He scowled but her expression told him it would be ok. "All set" Scud said from over the cars and strutted towards his van. "I see you there" his eyes lingered on Alia for a second longer, chewing his lower lip and then he drove off. With the old Van he needed some time longer anyway. "Good luck" Travis said, shouldering his back-pack. "Thank you, Travis" Alia hugged him good-bye and Han shook hands with him. "My pleasure. See you soon" he winked and went his way. She watched him leave and was kinda sad. He was a great dude. "You sure about this?" Han checked, looking worried. "For Dom. For you. Yes." "For me?" confused, he opened the door to one of the cars but froze midway.

Stepping closer, she touched his arm "Dom was devastated when he called me. He cares for you. You're family and I can see why. I'm glad you survived. Let's keep it that way" She tiptoed and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek "And I never said thank you" Hand s on his shoulders, she leaned back and beamed at him. "Let's do this" They highfived and off they were.

She had way to much fun drifting through the city towards the skyscraper. Best part was, she and Han seemed to think alike. No need for walkies, they switched lanes, overtook each other and drifted through bends like one mind. On a red light, standing next to each other, it was clear that they'd race this part. Alia was all in. Lowering his window, she heard his music beating

_See these people I ride with  
I ride or die for love  
This moment, we own it*_

Fuck yeah, they owned it. She seemed in high spirits tonight and he loved that smirk on her now white-lips. Shit, she was hot, no doubt. Hitting the gas a second to late, she would win. And she did. Jumping out of her car, she came to his open window and leaned inside "Don't even care if you let me win!" and ruffled his hair. "Didn't" he held her gaze and she didn't blink. "Watch yourself" Nodding, she searched his eyes. Damn, this woman. Han hid his car in the agreed spot, prepared the gear and made his way up into the club. This was among the top ten of crazy things, for sure. Swearing to himself that he'd ask her about her past someday, he ordered a drink and hid in a dark corner in the club. It didn't take long till he saw the red-wig of Alia appear in the crowd.

"See her? Should be in now" Scud said into the ear-piece and Han tapped his ear twice, knowing Scud would hear it. He sat in the van, focused on the monitors infront of him. Alia's tracking device worked like a charm and he could hear her sweet-talking to the big dude. Knowing that Han was somewhere with her up there calmed him. Still, he lit his next smoke "Wanna dance?" he heard the big guy ask. No answer but judging by the music getting louder, she now was on the dancefloor.

Han completely forgot about the drink and the snacks he had. But he wasn't the only one staring and drooling. A high percentage of the men in here suddenly only had eyes for Alia. Moving with the tact to the music, she swung her hips, stepping back and forth, rolling her head, letting her hair fly, swinging her arms. Her companion looked like he had won the lottery, smiling like a big dork. Stepping forward, his hands crept around her her waist and to her ass. Han was up before he knew it but he sat back down. Alia knew how to handle things. Gently, with a teasing smile, she unwrapped his arms and took his hand to drag him behind her. She went to the bar and got two drinks. With the drinks, she went out on the balcony, her dog soaking the way after her.

Han now left his table and went outside as well, hiding behind a big, cheesy black palm. He watched as monkey-man leaned down and nibbled on her neck. In face delight, Alia chuckled like a little girl but her eyes met Hans and she rolled them. He knew what would happen now. Or had happened already. Without any warning, the big guy slumped and went down. Alia acted out like any girl in this situation would and called for help. Han sprinted forward. Crouching next to her and the dude, he loudly said "What happened? Got first-aid training, I'm here to help" "Oh, I don't know, he just fell over and..."Alia chattered onward and both of their hands searched the guy while pretending to feeling his pulse and getting him into a sitting position. Alia found what they were looking for and quickly slipped his smartphone into her handbag. "Ok, step back, I will look at him"

Han went to his face work and Alia did a good job pretending to be the superficial party girl, searching for a mirror in her bag while she connected the smartphone to a device that would copy all the data. "Got it" Scud reported and with that, Alia slipped the phone back. And not a second to soon "What's going on here?" She knew the voice. One of the other monkeys. Both Alia and Han went along with the game and talked to the dude at once, not giving him a chance to say anything. His face became a dark cloud and he pushed by them "Ben's not gonna drop from one drink" he examined his friend. No idea how he could tell but he quickly stated "He's been drugged?" Oh my god, what? how? I just got the drink from the bar and..." With a menacing glance, he stepped close her, his face inches away from her. "Shut up, bitch" he was calm and collected and it was time.

Han saw the dude going down and felt himself yanked by Alia before everything went buckwild. Two more dudes came running but by then Alia already stood on the handrail, attaching the rope and the harness Han hidden there to herself in lightspeed. She grabbed his hand and yanked him up to her. "Time to go. Hold on" Swinging the rope over her shoulder, they jumped together. Han couldn't believe he did this. But there he went, falling down a skyscraper, holding on to a woman looking so tiny, the wind might break her apart, yet she held onto him so hard, he thought his ribcage would break. Cold wind sung in their ears as the sailed through the air and at the lowest point, the rope streched and both got rattled quite a bit. Han felt his grip slip but Alia didn't let him go. The momentum took them back up and Alia screamed into his ear so he would hear over the wind "Get read and just hold on"

The edge of the parking block was close and they flew over the edge. Alia made a jerky movement and the robe unhooked. Stumbling, they caught their legs in each others and both fell over, Han on Alia. Heavily breathing, the both stayed like this for a moment. Han could feel he whole body under his and he shivered. But not cos of the cold. Now both got up and made a run for it. While they ran, Alia talked to Scud "Stat?" "Clear so far! Get the hell outta there. Man, that was a show, buttercup!" the approval in his voice made her smile.

Alia skidded to halt at her car and Han ran past it "See you on the other side" she said as got inside and hit the gas. She was out and about in less then a minute but Shaws monkeys...no, hold on, that was Shaw himself behind the wheel of a fast BMW i8. Pedal to the metal, Alia drifted through the thick traffic of Shibuya, her shoulders tense. She was good but not that good. She took her walkie and yelled "Han, Scud, where the fuck are you?" "Close by" Hans voice was calm. "Next intersection, make a left and cut the lights"

The intersection came way to fast and she almost missed it cos the sound of a weapon make her flinch. Her right door-mirror broke. Shit! Drifting through the bend, she suddenly had Han next to her. Nodding to her, she somehow knew right away what do to and let him lead the way. The drivers behind them didn't care and just shot at them both. "Where the fuck are you goin'? Han, you're getting' close to a dead end!" Scud yelled into their ears. "Trust me, I know this city!" "Shut it, Scud" His voice was raspy and filled with worry but there was nothing he could do now. Two corners further, Alia saw what Scud had talked about. A huge empty space, a loading zone for big trucks in the industrial area of Tokyo. "Alia, remember how to do that spin?" Han was still calm. She swallowed hard "Never done it" "You can do it. And I'm here" She looked over and met his eyes. Feeling reassured and suddenly calm herself. She nodded.

The second came and Alia yanked the wheel around. The car threatened to escape her control but with a sudden and scary thud, Hans car came along side, stopping her. The pretty paint surely was ruined now. Both accelerated and looking straight ahead, she saw the followers scattering away. All but Shaw. She didn't need to look over to know what to do. Both she and Han shifted and speed to wards him, playing coward. In the very last second, Han hit the break and fell behind Alia. They blurred away from Shaw and Alia held straight ahead to what looked like a massive wall. "Keep on going"

Checking her rear-view mirror, she saw Han smiling. Accelerating even more, she braced herself. Turned out it was a thin metal door that gave way easily and they found themselves in a big and almost empty warehouse. What Alia didn't see and Han didn't know what the newly made big man hole for a future basement. It wasn't that big but Alia ran right into it and it was enough to lose control over the car. Turning in cycles, she hung on the wheel and to her dear life. Eventually, a wall broke her spin and she stopped hard. Han was right beside her and she climbed out of the passenger seat. "What was that?" Scud yelled but the connection was filled with static now. Dizzy and with wobbly legs, she somehow made it into the other car. It was only inside when she realized she had lost her wig. After a moment of shock she realized it was nothing to worry about. Let Shaw mull that over.

_wiz khalifa- we own it_


	9. Chapter 9

Half an hour later, they had lost Shaw and his minions. But not just that. Close to the ocean, under a shady old bridge, they also lost contact with Scud. During the wild chase the fuckers had come closer then Alia was fond off. Han had remained cool and calm all the time, focused on the street, drifting through the streets, between the cars, turning in the middle of the street. She was impressed. Especially by his calm mind. Now, under that bridge, she finally was able to take a deep breath.

Han leaned forward and got himself something to eat out of the glove box. He brushed her knees while doing so. The leather felt good. "Sorry" "'is ok" Her eyes seemed to be searching. "What?" "How do you remain so calm? I'm covered in sweat and Scud would have been cursing and yelling all the time" True, he could see her chest glistening with sweat. Quickly, he looked away. Shrugging, he started to shove the chips into his mouth. "Driving doesn't get me excited anymore" "So what does?" She leaned over and stole some chips. Shifting in her seat, she now had the window at her back and one leg up on the seat, making half a crossed-seat. "You do" Alia didn't falter. Being used to bluntness, she just continued eating her handful of chips.

Her silence made Han a little uncomfortable. "Sorry. Been a long time since any woman really caught my eye. After Gisele, they were just kinda there, you know" "It's ok. But don't say these kind of things when Scud's around. He might just make something explode, including you" Han chuckled "You guys worked things out, huh?" he studied the mark on her neck that had now become visible again cos the sweat made the make-up come off. And he did sound disappointed. A bitter smile went over her lips "Not really. But we did have sex, yes" "Rather rough at it seems. Sorry, non of my business. Each to their own" he waved through the air like apologizing. "Guess it was what we needed. Or what I thought I need. Whatever" Her sad eyes now watched the water infront of them and Han could see some more water but inside the car.

He couldn't take it. Sliding over in the seat, he wrapped his arms around her "I'm so sorry. Can't see you crying. You don't deserve this" She melted against him, thankful for having someone to comfort her. Friends were a rare thing these days and just having someone else around made her feel better. "Things gotten so weird lately...But you know all about that, don't you?" Han nodded into her soft hair. "I've gone astray and I should have seen it by the people I let myself be surrounded by" "Sometimes we need to go astray to find ourselves again" her head rested in the hollow of his throat and he felt her warm breath on his skin. Rubbing her back in a soothing gesture, he felt her warm and soft skin thanks to the net-top. This wasn't good but he wouldn't try anything.

He smelled so different from Scud. The remnants of smoke always accompanied her man. His skin was darker, naturally, cos he was of Korean heritage and through the open buttons of his shirt, she could not only see that he wore a white muscle shirt underneath, but that the hairlessness from his face continued on his chest. Without thinking she raised her hand and touched him. Felt different too. Funny. Only now she realized he was rubbing her back. She musta been in some kind of state cos now she realized a lot of things at once. It was cold inside the car but he was warm. He was kind. She was tense. And horny. How the fuck did that happen?

When her fingers touched his skin on his chest, a slight electric wave went through him, causing his nipples to stand. Oh damn, no. This was already too sweet and too nice. "Alia..." gently moving her by her shoulders, he made her face him. "Scud" he said empathic "CHEATED ON ME!" "You know that for sure? Did he tell you?" "Like I said, Han, we had sex. That's it. I don't need to hear about his adventures with another one and I have no idea where we stand now" Tears flowed down her cheeks. "And you wanna make things worse now? I mean..." he trailed off, confused with the whole thing. "Dunno what I want. All I know it feels good being here with you right now" She shrugged and he let his hands glide down her arms until he reached her hands. He intertwined them and sat there for a while.

"Can you get some heat in here?" Alia was really cold now. Inside and outside. "Would have to start the engine. And I'm low on gas...Uhm..." Trying to be a gentlemen, he started to unbutton his shirt but Alia stopped him. "No. It's ok. Don't gimme any ideas. I'm in a very weird mood right now. I can't trust myself." But it was to late. Her eyes traveled down his chest, over the white shirt, down to his crotch. Oh well, was that a boner? Yes it was. Han followed her eyes. Yes, he had a boner. From actually nothing. Their eyes met again and it was like they were driving again: no words necessary. Both leaned in at the same time and their lips touched.

A feeling like velvet on his skin, soft, warm, tasty. A few tiny, testing kisses before he opened his mouth a bit. Her dry lips got caught on his wet lips and it made a sound. Next thing he knew, her tongue traveled over his upper lip. With a hiss, he launched his tongue on her. Within seconds, they were panting over the heavy exchange of saliva. His hands roamed around her back and hers over his chest, rubbing his nipples along the way. His hands went into her hair, her thick-dark, lush hair, and pressed her head to him. He groaned over one especially forceful attack of her tongue. Panting, their heads stuck together, Alia felt a tingle inside her. This was strange, new. Wrong. But right. And Han, it was like he was asking for her ok by slightly touching her chin with his lips. Her voice was a nervous rasp when she said "Backseat?"

Seconds later, she sat on his lap while he trailed a soft trace of kisses down her neckline. There was no hurry, Han savored every moment. She smelled and tasted like lavender and vanilla. Hand under his shirt, she tugged carefully and he raised his arms. Pushing on his shoulder, she made him lean back into the seat and her fingertips went from the hollow of his throat down his chest to his navel. He was...wow. She saw Han studying her and she knew why. The net-shirt was one thing but the bra and its funny bands another. Smiling she took the first off and then started to unwrap the band around her body, from around her shoulders until the bra only was left. She reached behind herself and he watched her, his hands on her thighs. Opening the bra she watched his face as she took it off. Sucking in his breath, he bit his lower lip and his right hand came up from her leg.

Like the touch of a feather, his hand went over her breast, slowly, carefully. Her nipple went hard the second he touched it and it was a tickling sensation when he reached the underside. His mouth open unconsciously, licking his lip. She reached for his pants and opened the button which made him look up and grin. After that, she was a fluent mess. His tongue on her body felt so different. The way he caressed her nipples with his lips, it was more like worshiping. Her back arched and her hand went into his hair.

Paying extra attention to the soft skin on the underside, he licked over it and then blew his warm breath out over it. She shuddered in his arms and her hands went down his neck and shoulders, slightly tucking her nails in. It left goosebumps on his skin. Roaming his hands down her side, the warm sensation of his skin making the hairs stand up, he reached her belly bottom and she arched back further. His tongue lashed out and dipped into the little pit decorated by a nice black piercing. Carefully, he nipped on it with his teeth and she gasped out. So close to her leather pants, he just had to open them.

Feeling him on her pants she came back up and dismounted him, helping with the heavy fabric. She swallowed hard and visible. Nervous. Nodding towards his own pants he took the hint. Seconds later, both were naked, he was sitting, she was kneeling on the leather seats. Not surprisingly, the rumor about Asian men having small cocks was just that: a rumor. She studied him like he studied her. Her curves were so beautiful. There was some meat on her, but not what society these days referred to as chubby. No, she was a sporty, well rounded woman and his hands reached for her again before he knew it. Alia on her side was astonished about his skin color and the different pronunciation of muscles she saw. Seeing his hand coming, she leaned over and kissed his shoulder. His collarbone.

Sliding back in the seat, he soon was on his back and Alia over him. Legs mingled, she was still slightly on her knees, moving down his chest with her lips, tiny sucking kisses marking her way to his just-enough-sixpack, he flinched when she reached the point where the rips ended and the soft area began. Farther and farther, he tasted of musk and somewhat exotic. Maybe that was just her imagination. Reaching his belly, she slightly bit the soft skin around the belly button and put pressure on her hands resting on his lower abdomen. His hips bucked in responds and a groan made its way to her ears. She smiled and wondered for a second if she should move even further when his hand reached for her chin, forcing eyecontact with a finger and she came back up. Chest on chest, kissing soft, but passionately, she was about to mount him when he shook his head. "please..." was all he said and she let him.

Turning around on the narrow backseat, she had her legs around him already. But he just lay on her, his arms around her head, letting her rest there kissing her soft and exploring. Her hands on his back, feeling the strong muscles. She didn't know for how long they were like this until he moved and shifted his weight slightly to his knees. She reached between them and guided his cock to her entrance. The contact with her hand made him gasp. Feeling her soft flesh on him, he searched for her eyes. Holding her gaze, he slowly entered her. Inch for inch. All the time their eyes were on each other. The sensation of him slowly stretching her led to her sucking in her breath and his lips trembled. Only when his hips touched her and he was in fully, he let out the air he had been holding. Resting his forehead on hers, he started moving.

Unhurried, he moved in and out of her, making sure they had as much skin-contact as possible. It had been a long time since he had been this close to a human being. She placed kisses all over his face and his neck. At some point, he heard her say his name "Han..." it was like a warm spring-breeze over the still almost frozen ground to him. "Never knew..."

_I have never felt so final  
Someone find me please, losing all reserve  
I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying*_

The way he moved his hips caught her clit between them and the constant and stable friction made her slowly lose it. "Neither did I..." he whispered in her ear before his tongue licked across it. Alia could not help it anymore. "Please..." she moaned into his neck, breath already uneven, muscles tense. Feeling him nod against her head, he suddenly went faster. "Oh...god..." her head rolled back as she felt the orgasm build hard and fast. She held on tight to him as she came, moaning with each contraction of her muscles.

Her moans were a beautiful thing to listen to and her walls closing and releasing around him made it hard to hold on but he did. She was still and he went on. With a question look, she asked "Wow, for how long can you do that?" Her hands went through his hair and she kissed him breathlessly. "Depends on how much you distract me" "I could blow you if you want..." She held his face when he came hard. Her words set him off like a hurricane, all self-control out of the window. "Godfuckindammit" he groaned and finally collapsed.

_*Slipknot – Purity_


	10. Chapter 10

_Drowning in dejection  
Homicidal of your talents  
It's mental suicide  
Downfall  
One by one they all drown  
Down the path I can't hear  
To feel this pain with you  
To feel this pain with you  
To feel this pain I'm falling to grey *_

The sun had come back to warm up the earth when Han and Alia finally went home. It was only now that they felt safe. Safe as in riding through the streets of Tokyo. They felt safe around each other all the time, so that's wasn't the issue. As soon as they reached the outskirts of downtown, Alia tried her communications. And she did reach Scud. Somehow. The system seemed to be compromised but at least she could tell him she was ok and that she was on the way back. Sharing a look with Han, she knew what he was thinking. But she didn't know what to do.

Scud hadn't slept a single second. Even after all the mess that happened, Alia was a part of his life and he wanted to tear his own guts out all over again for being so stupid. Han would keep her safe, he was sure of it. Hopefully that was all he did. But after the pain he had caused her, it would only be fair if she did the same to him. No. No, if she did something like that it wouldn't be revenge. It would be...worse...Scud flinched and waited on, another smoke going between his lips. At least he had now heard from them. The signal was filled with statics but at least she had gotten through. Leaning over the messes-up Evo's engine again, he was happy that she hadn't been hurt. At least not bad. Could have gone differently. His badass was only human after all. And much fragile then she wanted to admit.

Finally the gates opened and the other Evo drove in. It looked almost as bad as the other on. Better that Travis was gone, he'd be crying over the damage done to his paintjob. Han and Alia got out and both looked tired but, well, ok. "Hey, man, quite some drivin', gotta admit" Scud really meant it and clapped hands with Han. "At least nothing exploded this time" Han joked, grabbing a pack of some sweets. Alia joined them in a little cycle. "Stat?" "The data we got was worth it. Addresses, phonen umbers, account info. All the good stuff. Already gave it to Dom. He and the crew gonna come up with somethin'. We're to sit tight" Waving to the cars, he snorted "Not like we ain't got nothin' to do" "Something tells me Shaw will not let this go. We embarrassed him infront of whole Tokyo" Han interjected. "True that" Scud blew out some smoke. "But after that stunt, which was all over the fuckin' news, by the way, you two should lay low"

Alias face was a mix of 'im so motherfucking proud' and 'oh shit no'. Hanging her head, she leaned against the work bench behind her, stealing the smoke from Scuds mouth. "We'll have to go underground. Again" With a sigh, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That's news" Scud mused, giving her his best 'I have a plan' expression. "Scud, what have you done now?" Please no! "Gonna tell ya later" Grabbing some his jacket, he walked towards the door "Gonna get some stuff. Wanna be ready" And he strutted off.

"You gonna tell him?" munching away his sweets, he looked up to Alia from under his hair. "Eventually. Look, Han..." "I know. Don't worry. Whatever this was, I doubt we'll be able to make something of it" Rubbing his dirty fingers on his pants, he came over and lifted her chin. "But just make sure it's being said: I won't regret it. You're special" He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and left to bunk down. Long minutes passed, Alia was frozen in time. And then, the storm caught up to her, invading through her every pore, smashing her core and she broke apart. Her legs gave in and she curled up into a ball on the floor. Her sobs told the story of a heart lost.

Back in his room, Han could forget the precious minutes he had spend with Alia. He felt good. Alive. Finally. After all this time, he felt alive again. The part of him he thought had died with Gisele now roared in him again. With that thought and feeling inside him, he went to a peaceful sleep.

Scud walked through the rain, gathering the tools he'd need for his back-up plan. Dom would need an ass in the hole. It was so easy getting all this stuff around here, he really liked it. In the back of his mind, the doubts he had ever since he had seen Alia stepping out of the car gnawed on him like a vulture on its dead prey. He had to get thinks straight. There had to be a way. First step, tho, was finding out what really was wrong between them. The scam they pulled with Blade to bring down the Overlord of Vampires had been dangerous and draining. The inside of his lower lip itched, a remnant of those days and another reminder to how close he had been to death again. Something told him that things would never change. This was the world they lived in and there was no way out. Not with the knowledge that was there.

_rivium – falling to grey_


	11. Chapter 11

With a shitload of stuff in his back-pack, Scud entered the big hall and dropped it all immediately. Sprinting, he was with Alia in the blink of an eye. Curled up on the ground, cold, trembling like a leave, she was a pile of misery. "Buttercup..." he carefully uncurled her and held her to his chest. She was stiff and her face a mess from all the crying. The tears had long but ceased, the sobs still came. Seeing her like this broke his heart all over again. Her hands were so cold, he rubbed them in his, blowing warm breath onto them. "Josh..." Her voice was nothing but a hint of sandpaper. Her hands hooked into his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her now. "I...fucked up...I...I..."

Sobbing harder then ever, Scud felt his own eyes starting to water as his heart clenched. "I know. So did I" He picked her up from the ground and carried her to bed. She was still shaking in her sleep. Scud sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. Elbows resting on his knees, he played with his cigarette and the smoke. The last words B had said to him before they left now rang in his mind over and over again "This will never let you go again" And the daywalker had been right. Some things changed you to the very core. For Scud, it hadn't been his almost death, no. The blindfolds humanity walked with taken away from him had done that. Reality was what others called fantasy. And maybe, this was the world he and Alia belonged in now.

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone *_

The horrors they had seen stood in no comparison to the childs-play they worked on now. Yes, maybe they had to go back. The only reason they weren't dead yet was that the truce held but as soon as the Vampire-Nation had a new leader, even the few 'friends" they had among the suckheads would surely go back to the hunter-and-prey-game. Which meant he and Alia would be the first to die. Working with the Daywalker put a death-sentence on you.

Stuffing his face with donuts, Scud walked to the cars. Better to get his job done. Big surprise, he found Han there already. The man had balls, for sure, cos he faced him without fear. Without a word, Scud went to work.

He knew. Han felt it. Wondering what Alia had told him, he went on with his work. The first Evo looked almost good again. Pity for the paint, tho. Han wasn't good with that. Scud was bend over a table, working on something that looked like little rubik's cubes but in all silver and with big eyes on each side. Truly interested, he went over and watched "What is that?" He came closer, but didn't touch the things. "Distraction" Scud mumbled around a joint. He did smoke less weed but he needed it every now and then. Especially today. "Set those fuckers off and a big flash of light will blind whoever's around" Nodding, Han seemed really interested "And you just came up with that?" "No. Done somethin' like it befo' . Different enemy, tho" "Like your friends who hung around here a few days back?"

Scud looked up from under his lashes, his hands still working. "Whatever you think you know, fugetboutit. Gonna getcha self killed" "Really?" Han sounded skeptical and amused at the same time, eating something again. The two men started at each other, tension thick in the air. Done with the next flash-banger, Scud got up and went over to the working bench. "Slept with Alia" Han said to his back. Silence. Fumbling on, Scud tried to reign in his anger. The dude had some nerve. Turning around, Scud saw something in Hans face that hadn't been there before. Confidence. Life. Insolence.

_You all stare, but you'll never see  
There's something inside me*_

Waiting, measuring Scud, Han just stood there, eating his snack. "Better keep your dick inside your pants" Scud growled, throwing a screw-driver on the table. "Her choice, i'd say" Leaning over the table, trying to intimidate him, Scud was pissed now but Han didn't stop "Sides, you're one to talk" That was it. Going after him, Scud was around the table in a second, swinging his right fist and hitting home. Han didn't step back but didn't fight back either. Spitting blood, he chuckled "Such a hero. Fucking another girl and getting pissed when she does the same" He stared Scud down, knowing he was right. And Scud knew it too. His rage was more to himself but punishing Han seemed the easier way out. "Shut it" Swinging his fist again, Han braced himself.

Out of nowhere, Alia appeared and without a word, she took care of Scud. Grabbing his wrist in the flight, she twisted his arm onto his back and forced him to his knees "Stop it!" After a few seconds, Scud gave in. Han had known she was badass but that was just awesome. Better not to get on her bad side. Releasing Scud, she stepped back and looked at Han "You ok?" pointing to his bleeding lip. Nodding, he wiped the blood away. "Show me your hand" she now demanded of Scud. Scowling at her, he got up and showed his hand. Knuckles skinned and bleeding, she shook her head at him. "I wanna know the story, Scud" Fetching a pack of smokes from his shirt, he sat down on the table. Han was about to leave but Alia held him back "You might as well hear this. We have to sort this out, given that we have to work together for some time longer. We need to trust each other"

Han didn't feel comfortable with it, but Alia was right. And something told him that he'd gain knowledge of this anyway. Scud took a few drags from the cigarette and Alia took one herself. "Travis and I went to that club. You know my little brother" he looked at Alia, waving his hands around "Always trying to find a nice lady but he doesn't have much game. So I tried to get him some. She was the third girl I talked to and she actually came back to the table with me. Travis was almost drunk around that time already but he talked to her anyway. Dunno who this all came up but she wanted the two of us at the same time. Of course that ain't gonna happen but Travis lil' puppy look made me think. Thought I could just leave before anything happens, right? So we went to the bathrooms. They had little things separately, kind of as they were prepared for it. Turned out she was more interested in me then Trav. Tried to shove to him all the time. And she did...kinda at least. But while Trav had his fun and I was about to leave, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, attaching herself to my neck. And...and..." shifting uncomfortably on the table, he buried his hands in his hair, throwing his head into his neck. "She got her hand into my pants and fuck..." something went flying and crashed into the wall. Han flinched but Alia didn't. "Yeah, I let not only jerk me off but she also went down on me"

He looked straight into Alias eyes as he said that. "Thinking back, I can't give a real reason why I let that happen" A laughter of bile rang through the hall "Not to mention that this happened while Trav had her. Can it get anymore awkward? I wanted it in that moment" He shrugged and went silent. Alia nodded. Funny, it didn't hurt as much as she thought, hearing it.

"And now you. Why did you sleep with him?" Scud demanded to know, head indicating the direction of Han. Alia staggered, with her brain, with her words. Knowing it would hurt both men. "I don't know anymore what I want. I am a lost wanderer in a world that is not mine. I love you, Scud. But I feel like I don't belong. Question is, belong to you or in this world?" Han didn't get the reference of this world but then again, he had no idea where both of them had come from anyway. "Han was there to give me warmth and shelter in a way. And I am sorry" Looking him dead in the eyes, he believed her "No need to be sorry. I should thank you. You've remembered me how it feels to be alive"

Nodding, Alia accepted his words. They were good. But Scud...she saw his hands shaking. Voice quivering, he said "Thought something like this. Maybe we should go back" His eyes met hers and there was hope in those deep blue oceans she loved so much. Swallowing hard, a tear ran down her face. "I dunno Scud. Dunno if wanna go back there" "Talked to B" That cut her short. The following dialog was exchanged silently. Han felt it and figured it was time for him to go. "We good, buddy?" Scud asked before Han slipped away. "Sure. No grudges or shit like that"

Han was gone and Alia still didn't know what to say, so Scud went on "I figured we go back after this job. Work on our relationship. Damn, doll, i'd marry you but we both know it means shit, right?!" "Gotta find myself again, Scud. I can't be with you until I know. That wouldn't be fair" "When did this happen?" "I have no idea Josh" she sobbed again. "Always thought you're so sure of yourself. Of who you are, what you are. Guess I was wrong. But I know who you are" Stepping away from the table, he cupped her face, wiping away her tear with his thumbs. "And if that's what you need, I am gonna let you go" She felt his pulse through his thumbs. It was racing. "Just come back" Crushing their faces together, she kissed him in a desperate gesture.

_But I fear I can't just leave you.  
All I feel is that I need you my love.  
This is all my spirit can take,  
anymore and I will surley meet decay *_

_*Slipknot – Purity, Disturbed – forsaken, Korn&Marylin Manson – cry for you_


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, the cars were back to their original state. Alia had talked to Travis and found out how to re-create the paintjob. And just in time. Dom send the message to get ready just before sundown. Han in his car, Alia in her Pontiac, they gave the two Evo's to the team. Scud hoped one of them would survive cos he really liked that car. Again, the trio was only for distraction and back-up. No problem with that. But Han struggled. He wanted to be there when Shaw went down. Whatever Dom had come up with, he wanted to be there.

The trackers led them to a place close to the coast. So here it would go down. Peeking over a hill, Scud handed Alia the binoculars. Something was going on down there. Han took over and smirked after he handed it back to Alia "Dom's fighting him hand to hand" Scud made a face that was somewhere between 'dude is nuts' and 'dude is brave'. Alia just rolled her eyes. Men. "looks like you're getting your chance, Han" Nodding and smirking like a little boy, he went for his RX-7 while Scud and Alia got closer to the others. Hiding in the bushes close to the road, both were sure nobody would notice them. Hunting and working with Vampires had its merits. About hundred meters away from the show, they got ready. Yup, looked like after all this attrition warfare, it all came down to two men hitting the shit outta each other with their bare hands. But both, Scud and Alia, knew better.

The way Shaw moved around..."Han, you better get ready" Alia said into her mouthpiece. This wasn't good. Dom was a street-fighter but Shaw moved like a man who knew...like Blade. Some kind of Martial-Arts. Nodding, she and Scud separated. Alia made it to the other side of the just in time. Both men just started slapping the shit outta each other and she saw she was right. High-kicks, somekind of Karate-Hits, Shaw new the full game. Dom wouldn't be able to hold on for long. "Missions: Ghost, time to roll"

Han put the pedal to the metal and with screeching tires, he was gone. OF course Dom and the others didn't know about this plan so he had to be careful. Just when he came into view and the two fighters saw him, he put down his sunglasses. 3...2...1...flashes of light made the night disappear for a few seconds. Han saw what he hit but Shaw never saw it coming. That wasn't part of the plan and parts of Han wondered if he had hit on purpose. But no, Shaw had taken a step towards the car. Whatever. Speeding up and through, he was gone. The team took care of the rest.

Scud and Alia stood on the sidelines,watching. Han was in the middle of his family. Laughing, joking, drinking. They were so happy having him back. Dom came over "Sure you don't wanna join us? Han has to say grace" he smirked. Shaking her head, Alia refused. "This is your family" "You're part of it, Alia. And you" he measure Scud "you're her family, that makes you kin" Dom was unaware of the effect and sting these words had to both of them. "We gotta go. Been to long in this place" "I hope for the two of you that you'll find a place to settle. Running is not gonna be good for you, trust me" With a warm smile, Alia hugged the big man "I know, Dom. Thank you for everything" she kissed his cheeks and he beamed. Scud and him embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

Turning to leave, Alia heard Han call their names. Scud just nodded a good-bye and went on. He couldn't deal with this right now but there was no bad feelings. Facing Han, Alia didn't know what to say. But it wasn't necessary. He hugged her and that hug stood for everything that had been and would be. Parting, Alia tiptoed and gave him a kiss good-bye on the lips. Hans eyes send the thanks she already had felt in the hug. So she turned and left. And Han went back to his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Head in the neck, she looked up to the great view the TV Tower of Berlin offered her. Wrapping the jacket around her tighter, she smelled him on it. It was his after all. A silly think Scud did before she took off. She was supposed to bring it back to him. Smiling, smelling it once more, she made her way across the streets to 'Alex' , Berlin's famous Alexanderplatz. This time out had been necessary she now knew. Not from Scud, she missed him terrible. No, from all the madness. Sometimes, we wander astray in our lives and it takes a more or less big nudge to get back on track. It had taken a rather big nudge by a special creature for her. And now, crossing Alexanderplatz, she'd pay him back.

The club she aimed for was about 10 more minutes away. Giving her precious jacket to the dude responsible for the cloakroom, she went inside. Walking in to Brintey's Gimme more seemed like a sacrilege but damn, she felt good tonight. And that was obvious. The little black dress, slit on the right leg, with the black combat boots made her feel total badass. Hips swinging, she made her way through the crowed. Scud would love that look. She knew. Damn, she'd wear it for him. If it wouldn't get destroyed tonight. There he was. Her prey was half a wall closet, meaty, muscular and a girl on every arm. Walking straight up to him, she smiled her most seductive smile. He didn't recognize her, of course. The blond wig and the make-up fooled him

He smiled a big, disgusting smile and let go if his lady-friends when she came close. He said something she didn't get and didn't care either. She dragged him around, smiling and playing the horny slut. Oh, he was up for the game! Boner-alert! Yuck! The hallway to the bathrooms had some dark corners and Alia let him to one. Pushing him hard to the wall, he chuckled "Oh, baby. Fast one" "Yeah" Yeah" You likin' that?" "You know it, baby!" He grabbed her butt and pulled her close.

Losing the wig, Alia made her way out with the other screaming guests. Brushing of the ash from her shoulder, she disappeared into a dark alley. A metal-sound rang through the night when she discharged of the stake. Putting the jacket back on, she covered herself with the hood.

A high-pitched scream cut through the sound of glass breaking. Scud jumped out of the broken window, guns in hands. Stumbling forward, he turned around with a little jump and raised the guns. Pulling the trigger over and over again, one of his followers went down and started glowing from the inside. The other one came charging and Scud ran out of ammo. He threw the guns at his opponent and ran inside a busted door. Broken interiors everywhere, he felt like in jump and run game. His follower caught up and smashed him face forward into a wall. Howling in pain, Scud fought back. But his captor was so much stronger, turned him around. A strong hand forced his head to the side and he could feel the foul breath on his skin already. With a quick movement of his wrist, the long and small peace of wood, proably the leg of chair, went through the skin on the vampire, under his ribcage and straight into his heart. Turning to ashes, the creature crumpled onto the floor and Scud leaned on the wall, catching his breath. "Scud! Move it!" A deep baritone voice rumbled and got Scud back into the game.

He ran back out to the van and got his toys. All this running made him pant. And wanting to smoke. Stupid him. But here he was, running back inside, following the sounds. His fringes glued to his forehead hung into his eyes but he didn't bother doing anything about it. Down a set of stairs, he jumped the last three steps, his make-shift stake at ready. It was one big room and about 20 suckheads on a pile. Scud didn't hesitate. Pulling the safety, he threw his UV-flash-bang grenade. Ten seconds later he coughed up a lunge full of ash. "Dammit, B. We need to plan that shit better" "What do you mean? The washin' of your clothes?" The daywalker joked, patting Scud on the back hard enough to create another could of dust. "THAT too!" Scud rolled his eyes and together, they went up the stairs.

Climbing into the van, Blade examined his weapons while Scud put the keys into the ignition. "Yo, man, B. Let's stop for some food" Scud mumbled around a smoke. "All you think about is eatin'" "I'd think about sex, but Alia isn't here" hitting the gas, Scud smirked while Blade shook his head in disbelieve. "Come on! You called me! Now yahavta deal with it, man!" "You was comin' back anyway" "True, didn't think it was so soon, tho. Huge fuck with that Drake, tellin' ya" "No shit. When did you turn into Sherlock Holmes?" "I didn't..:" BAM!

Two vampires crushed through the windshield and trapped both men. Scud shrieked and Blade tried to get his weapons. One had fallen down, the other was on his back and he couldn't move enough to get to the other. Luckily Scud had enough of a brain to hit the brakes, stopping the van and the Vampires got distracted for a second. But that second wasn't enough. All hopes dashed, Scud took a deep breath, holding in the air as the hands of the vampire clawed his shoulders, pulling him forward. He felt the teeth on this neck already. But suddenly, his attacker shrieked and slowly started to glow from the inside. Turning to dust from inside out, its hands fell of his shoulders and Scud all but jumped out of the Van, screaming his fear into the night.

Blades laughter stopped him. Confused, he watched the man bending over the dashboard, unharmed but somehow totally amused. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!?" Scud screamed at him. "Bet you've just been mentioning me" He wheeled around and there she was. Standing in the middle of the street, gun in hand. And more beautiful then ever. Without another word, he went to her, a little hop in his strut and smiled. She met him halfway but it wasn't this cheesy movie-thing, no. Small little kisses on the lips while Alia dusted down the ashes from his red jacket. "You're a mess" Now Scud laughed into the the night, wrapping his arms around her. From the van, Blade greeted her with a nod.

_This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song.  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.*_

_*Aiden -the last sunrise_


End file.
